The One I Love
by Khmerfujoshi
Summary: To keep the village safe from attack by a noble clan, Hinata volunteers to commit seppuku, a ritual suicide by disembowelment. Sasuke has something to say about it though and isn’t going to let her off so easily. Tragedy ensues. SasuHina oneshot.
1. Part I

**Summary: **_**To keep the village safe from attack by a noble clan, Hinata volunteers to commit seppuku, a **__**ritual suicide**__** by **__**disembowelment**__**. Sasuke has something to say about it though and isn't going to let her off so easily. Tragedy ensues. SasuHina one-shot.**_

* * *

**Warning: Grammar mistakes and incorrect historical facts. **

**Setting: A plain old village in feudal Japan. Think Inuyasha without the demons. No ninja play either.**

**A/N: This is a two-shot which means when you reach the end of this story, there will be a second part to it.**

* * *

_** The One I Love**_

"Are you fucking kidding me? Don't even joke around like that! Why the hell does _Hinata_ have to commit seppuku?!"

Five of the village men held me down on my knees. The urge to strangle the old man in front of me was overpowering. I was at my breaking point.

The village elder drew in a deep breath, staring at me with his hard and cold black eyes.

"I...received a notice from lord Tsukishiro that the nobles have issued an attack on this village. It seems that...people of our village have been suspected of trespassing and murder on their grounds. The other elders and I have pleaded with them, hoping to make amends, but...they would only accept it on one condition."

I gritted my teeth together, the muscles in my body tightening. "And you decide to involve an innocent girl?"

"The condition," he began "was that a member from a noble and ancient clan of our village commit seppuku to repent for the murders of the Matsuzaki clan."

I jerked myself away from the men, signaling to them that I was calm. "But you said the people of our village were only suspected, right? If so, then shouldn't they search for other suspects as well rather than focusing on us?"

The old man shook his head. "Evidence has already been proven on the grounds that it was the doing of our village. The kimonos we supply to the local town and travelers are specifically recognized from the patterning and fabric material. No other village produces the clothing as we do."

"But how can they limit us as the only suspects? Our village's kimonos are sold everywhere, it could've been anyone!"

He again shook his head and heaved a sigh. "My dear boy, there is nothing we can do about it. As nobles, they outrank us. It is the natural order to follow and obey the strongest ones in this age of Japan."

I clenched my fists tightly at my sides, the nails digging into the palm of my hands.

"Then, at least let _me_ take her place!"

"The Hyuga clan has been around much longer than the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha's are merely descendants of the Hyuga's. She willingly volunteered to be the sacrifice herself," he said, the tone of his voice sad and remorseful. "Although it pains me, what she is doing will save this village. Her sacrifice will not be in vain."

Slamming my fist against the walls of the small and dark hut, I ran out, my mind in complete chaos.

I didn't have the guts to face her yet.

* * *

After an hour of walking around without any sense of direction as to where I was going, I came upon a childhood friend of mine, fishing at the pond with his specially designed spear.

He thrust it powerfully into the water and pulled it out with a large fish caught at the end.

Once he saw me, he waved his arms, beckoning me to come over.

We sat on the grassy hill overlooking the pond, underneath a tree that provided us shade.

The blond retrieved an item from his bag and pulled out a cloth, drying his face and hair with it.

"So, what's new with you?"

I didn't answer him, the pain in my chest increasing.

He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "I...heard about it," he confessed. "It's not true, is it?"

Still, I didn't answer him. I never knew that speaking could be so hard.

Naruto let out a frustrated cry and banged his fist against the tree. "What the hell? You've got to be kidding me," he said, the pitch in his voice rising. "Of all the-and we can't do anything about it?!"

It felt like my voice was gone. I couldn't say anything.

* * *

I met up with Sakura that afternoon. She held a baby in her arms. Hers and Naruto's that is.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" she jumped, nearly startled at my approaching her. "What brings you here? If you're looking for Naruto, he ran inside the hut just now. I would go check on him, but as you can see, I already have my hands full," she grinned sheepishly.

"No, I'm not-"

"Do you think you could her for a second?" she asked.

Before waiting for a reply, she stood up, placing the baby in my arms and entered her home.

I stared down at the child, her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. She had her father's blond hair, but I wasn't so sure about the eyes.

_Small_...

I held her as gently as I could.

Half an hour later, Sakura came out from the hut, her eyes glazed over. Without a word, she took the baby from my arms and placed her in a straw-woven basket that held a cushion of blankets. She walked over and put her head on my shoulder, not meeting my eyes.

"I...don't understand."

I let her be, knowing how hard she found it too. The two were good friends as much as Naruto and I were. She gripped tightly onto the front of my kimono, her hands shaking.

"She never...told me anything. I saw her just this morning and...she smiled like she did everyday."

Pulling me down, she looked up at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?! Why aren't you doing anything about this?!" she screamed in between sobs. "Don't you care?! If it's you, you should be the one crying now, right?!"

Naruto came out from the hut and held onto Sakura. She collapsed and fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

"It's not fair, she didn't even do anything wrong," she breathed. "None of us did."

* * *

The feeling of loving someone is something indescribable. Knowing that the person is right beside you, you also keep in mind that one day they'll leave and disappear right from your life.

Knowing that, can you still love that person?

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky grew darker. Above were the faint glow of stars that remained hidden until evening approached.

I made my way through the branches of the tree, approaching the small hut that she stayed in.

Pushing back the cloth that hung at the entrance, I went in, silently.

There she sat in the far corner, a single candle lit on the wooden table she used to scribble onto something.

Sensing my presence, she shoved the item underneath a pile of clothing and quickly stood up making her way towards me.

"Ah, hi Sasuke!" she said cheerily, giving me her trademark smile. "It's so late, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Hinata."

"Yes?" she answered, blinking up at me. "Is something wrong?"

In one swift movement, I grabbed her by both her wrists, slamming her down onto the futon that lay open in the center of the room, with me on top of her.

"S-S-Sasuke?" she squeaked.

"Why...Why are you doing this?"

She stared at me, her beautiful eyes taking on a sad look. She let out a sigh. "So...they told you, huh? And after I asked them not to."

I snapped then.

"Why?! Why didn't you want me to know?! Don't I have the right to?!"

My insides twisted in pain. I was ready to let everything out. My anger, my sadness, everything.

"Were you just gonna commit suicide and not let me know about it until the next day?!" I screamed, my throat on fire. "Are you _trying_ to make it even more painful for me?!"

She remained silent.

"Why is it that you want to die?! Huh?! Are you sick of me? Did I do something wrong?!"

"No, you didn't, that's not why-!"

"Don't you understand? Once you die, that's it! There's nothing left of you! All the villagers, you're going to leave everyone burdened with sadness! Naruto, Sakura, Neji and everyone else, don't you care about them?!"

Her eyes glistened. They were the most beautiful pair of eyes I'd ever seen. She was beautiful, everything about her.

"Sasuke...I-"

"If you're going to die then at least take my memories away with you!"

Silence filled the hut; the candle in the corner of the room gave off a small flicker of light, almost burning out.

She was pinned underneath me. I gripped onto her wrists tightly. Her wrists were so thin; it felt like I could break her.

She drew in a deep breath and began. "Sasuke, I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice sincere. "I didn't want to tell you because..."

"Because what?" I asked.

"Because you...are the one person I don't ever want to see crying," she smiled gently. "I love you so much."

"But why? Why did you volunteer then? There were other members in your family who could've taken your place," I said, struggling to keep my voice under control.

"That's not true. Hanabi's too young and Neji nii-san isn't a member of the main branch. What the Matsuzaki clan want is the first-born heir. Even though I can't do anything about it, I'd rather it be me than those who are important to me. Besides, after my father died he left the village in my hands as well. It's my responsibility that I protect everyone."

"Why...?"

_Why does it have to be you?_

I loosened my grip on her. She held the side of my face with her free hand and brought me down, our foreheads touching.

"Sasuke-"

"Enough. Don't say anything. Let's just not speak."

I felt her tremble beneath me. She wrapped her arms around my back.

In the dark, I watched her mouth the words "I love you."

We spent our last night together in silence, holding each other.


	2. Part II

I told myself, that if I were to wake up the next morning, I wouldn't cry.

It was like not being able to breathe.

The body that had lain beside me that night was gone.

The softness

The warmth of another

She was gone.

I felt the tears rolling down my face, my vision becoming blurred.

Telling myself to not cry was impossible. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to cry, because if I did, then...I would have been admitting that she really was gone.

The soft kisses

The gentle touch

She was everything to me. She filled the void in me completely, leaving no room for anyone else. She understood me best and loved me despite my own twisted personality.

I buried my face into the sheets, screaming.

* * *

"The poor dear, she was only sixteen I think," someone muttered. 

"I heard she had executed it just this morning, as soon as the sun rose."

"Only the elders watched."

"Of course they did, it's their duty. If they could have, I'm sure they'd rather have not."

"The whole village is mourning."

"She was a kind girl."

I walked through the village that day silent, while others stared after me, whispering their sympathies.

I saw two children nearby tugging at their mother's sleeves.

"Okaasan, where did Hinata nee-chan go? She promised she'd go to pick flowers with me at the Horyuu shrine and make necklaces."

"She said she would show _me_ how to make a special bait to catch my own fish," whined the other.

Their mother bent down and pulled the both of them into a hug, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

"W-Well, it seems...nee-chan had to go somewhere far away," she said, trying her best to keep her voice from breaking.

"Somewhere far? It's not dangerous is it?"

She shook her head. "No, it's a very beautiful place," she answered.

I walked past them, not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

Neji approached me that afternoon, his eyes bloodshot from either lack of sleep or crying. 

We stood, facing one another as if a battle were about to commence.

"Hey," he greeted stiffly as usual. I knew the guy didn't like me; after all, I had taken his adorable cousin away from him. He was so overprotective of her that he would follow us in secret whenever we spent time together. We knew of course and eventually found a way to ditch him.

I returned the greeting with a nod.

He motioned for me to follow him to a wooden bench right beside the fishing river. He sat down in which I did as well.

The two of us weren't exactly close nor the most communicative towards others.

A heavy silence enveloped us.

He was the first to speak.

"It's amazing isn't it? How unfair this world we live in is."

"Do I have to answer you?"

He scoffed. "You're still as rude as ever. I really don't understand what she sees in you."

"Look who's talking."

Again, silence.

Neji reached into his sleeves, pulling out a small and tattered notebook. The cover was leather bound and faded. There was a metal clasp on the side. He handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, staring at it.

He grunted impatiently. "Will you just take it? I actually hadn't planned on giving it to you, but...she asked me to."

I took it from him, slipping it into my loose sash.

"Aren't you going to read it?" he asked.

"No, I'll read it later, by _myself_."

He frowned at this and stood up, muttering a few curse words.

"I still can't believe the two of you are related."

"Screw you Uchiha," he retaliated.

* * *

"Sasuke onii-chan!" 

Hanabi ran up to me, throwing herself at my waist. That's how tall she was. Her brown hair reached her back. Before, she had short hair, almost making her look like a boy. She had the same eyes as her sister though. Lavender-hued orbs. The only difference between the two were their personalities, a tomboy and a lady.

I patted her head, smoothing down the cowlicks that stuck up.

"Hey brat, you ready to go into town?"

She smiled up at me, innocent and childish. "Yeah, can we go? You said you'd buy me a hair ornament when I turn ten. I'm ten now," she boasted, smacking her chest.

I pinched her soft cheeks. "Yeah, but you're still a brat."

She huffed at me angrily. "I'm not a brat!"

"A brat is still a brat."

She let out a frustrated cry.

Five years have passed since then. It was now spring.

Above the sun shone down on us, the sky a clear blue.

Pulling the horse in by its reigns, I calmed it down, hoisting Hanabi up on it. She clung to its long neck, afraid of falling. I got up and sat behind her. She instantly grabbed for my arms.

"Hey, how am I supposed to control the horse if you hold onto me like that?"

"B-But I might fall!" she exclaimed, holding on even tighter.

I heaved a sigh. The girl was stubborn, so there was no point in forcing her. Once again, I let her have her way as usual.

"Even though you and your sister look alike, your personalities are completely different," I muttered.

She turned around a bit to face me.

"Ah, onii-chan, do you know when nee-san's coming back?"

I paused for a bit. "I...don't think she's going to come back, ever."

"Eeeeeh? How come?"

"Enough, I don't want to talk about it."

Only the soft footsteps of the horse were heard. A small breeze blew, rustling the tree leaves. Hanabi pulled at the front of my yukata, her small hand gripping tightly onto the fabric.

"Ne, onii-chan. Nee-san's been gone for five years. Don't you...miss her? You want her to come back home too, right?"

This was probably one of the things I liked and disliked about children. They were so honest to the point that it was painful.

"Yeah, I do miss her...a lot."

"Me too," she sighed.

We rode in silence for about half an hour before she opened her mouth again.

"Onii-chan, is it true that you were going to marry nee-san?" she asked.

"Hanabi-"I was starting to get annoyed.

"Is it?" she pressed eagerly.

"Yes," I answered her, finding it pathetic of how easily I gave into a child. "I _was_ going to propose, but...I can't really do that now, can I?"

"Then...do you want to marry me instead?" she asked, her face turning slightly red. "I-I'm getting better at cooking now, and Neji nii-san is showing me how to sew so-"

I ruffled the top of her head. "No thanks. I don't have an interest in kids, especially a brat."

Embarrassed, she raised her sleeve to her face, covering it. "You don't have to be so mean about it, I was just asking," she muttered.

I smiled, finding that small habit of hers memorable.

"Don't worry, you're cute, it's just that I'm sure there's a better guy out there for you rather than me."

"Really?" her eyes shone full of hope.

"Yeah, so make sure you look for him."

She grinned. "If I do find him, I'm going to make sure he's like Sasuke onii-chan, only better."

I rolled my eyes. "Good luck with that."

We were about a couple of minutes near town when I heard something whistling from behind. I turned around and saw an arrow flying straight at me. I dodged it as quickly as I could, jumping off the horse with Hanabi in my arms. It grazed my left cheek, leaving open a wound.

Flustered, Hanabi reached up to touch my face. "Onii-chan, what are you-?"

"Run!"

"H-Huh?"

"Go to the town quickly! And whatever you do, _don't _look back!"

I pushed her to get going. She hesitated peering over her shoulder.

"But I don't-"

"Hurry!"

Her eyes widened in fear and she ran just as I had told her to. Once she was out of sight, I looked around, sensing the presence of others.

They were bandits. It was a good thing I had chased her away.

I turned around, ready to face them when another arrow came at me, plunging deep into my chest.

_What the-_

In a few seconds, something suddenly filled up inside my throat, warm and thick. I choked on it, coughing and sputtering.

It was blood.

Before I knew it, I was laying on the ground, three unkempt men surrounding me, with weapons in hand.

"Check if he has anything valuable."

I tried to sit up, but my body remained still, lifeless. My eyes went up to the man standing closest to me.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Don't even try kid. The arrow that hit you just now had a poison hidden in the tip that attacks the intestines and paralyzes the body. Trying to move even a bit would be a waste of your time."

_So that's it._

"Looks like he doesn't have any money, we should get going."

_I'm just gonna bleed to death on a dirt road, paralyzed._

"How are we supposed to get any dinner now?"

_This is so pathetic. Looks like I didn't get to keep my end of the promise._

My eyes moved unconsciously to the ground beneath me. There was blood, a huge pool of it.

"Ugh-!" I choked once again, coughing out the warm liquid as much as I could, my throat unbelievably full of it.

A sudden memory tugged itself at the back of my mind, causing me to remember the entry she had written in her notebook five years ago.

I had read it after Neji left like I said I would.

_Sasuke,_

_Are you crying right now? Don't cry, everything's alright. You're a boy after all aren't you? I asked Neji nii-san to give this to you because it would have been better if he did instead of me. You're mad though, aren't you. I don't blame you, you have every right to be. I abandoned you, but not in spirit right? Sometimes, I've always wondered about what my future lives would be like and who I would love, but then I thought, if I were to be reborn over and over again, the only one I'll love is Sasuke. Do you feel the same way? I'm not saying that you have to though. I'm happy enough if you're happy, so please don't let my death tie you down or anything. Also, if you happen to fall in love with someone else, then you should be with that person instead. Don't worry, I won't get mad. Although, I have to admit that I'll be a little sad and maybe jealous. It makes me happy that you would cry for me, but you can't hold onto the past forever, so, you shouldn't stay sad either. _

_I love you Sasuke. _

After reading that, it only hit me even more to realize how selfish she was.

What I didn't understand was all that 'if you love someone else' crap.

Did she doubt my feelings for her? To leave a note like that...

"How...can you...tell me...not...to cry?"

The sun above looked so bright and warm, my body however only got colder by the second. I could feel it, the tears running down my face. They were my only source of warmth. The rest of my body felt numb, as if there was no life in it.

Everything suddenly became quiet. I couldn't feel any pain either.

Darkness closed in around me, my vision slowly fading.

_Is this it? Am I really going to die right here, just like that? _

I closed my eyes all the way this time, regret lingering in my mind. After reading that entry, I understood why she had written it in the first place.

She wanted me to live my life to its fullest.

I wasn't able to keep the promise though.

The sound of padded footsteps was heard.

"Jii-san, he's over here!"

_Hanabi? What is she_...

"Hurry! He's hurt!"

_I can't believe this girl, she actually came back._ I wanted to laugh, even a little, but nothing came out.

"Onii-chan!" she bent down beside me, an old man right behind her with a bundle of bandage wrappings in his arms.

She lifted me up, placing my head in her lap. Her small hands held my face, delicately, as if handling some sort of glass doll.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Her voice was frantic, she sounded so worried that I felt bad for not answering her.

"Little girl, judging by the state he's in now, I'm...afraid it's too late for him," wheezed the old man. He put his hand to his mouth and coughed.

She shook her head vigorously. "No! It's not too late!" she cried. "We have to get him to a doctor, quickly! Please, do _something_!" her eyes began to fill with tears.

The old man shook his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "The only thing I can do is at least give him a proper burial so that his soul will not wander this world."

I couldn't hear them anymore after that. Their voices were drowned out by the deafening silence that filled my head. The last thing I heard was Hanabi screaming, tears streaming down her face.

So badly, I wanted to reach out to her and pat her head, comfort her the way I usually did. That was impossible by now though.

I wanted to apologize to her, apologize for making her cry.

_Sorry Hanabi, I never planned for any of this to happen. _

But most of all, I wanted to tell _her_ that I was sorry, sorry for not being able to live long enough like she wanted me to. I knew however that I wouldn't be going to the same place she had gone to. I would probably never see her again.

_I'm really sorry. I wish I could've loved you more. _

It got darker and then everything became pitch black.

* * *

When I woke up from what felt like centuries later, I had found myself in the shores of a sea, the water clear and pure. The blue sky stretched vastly beyond the horizon, filled with white clouds. 

_Where...am I?_

The cool water gently lapped at my face, swirling, bringing feeling back into my body.

I slowly got up, unfamiliar with the scenery.

There was the sound of a splash a few feet away from me. I turned around.

A person stood there, barefoot, the water reaching up to their ankles.

The person came closer.

I knew at once who it was.

Beautiful eyes stared at me, a longing gaze.

She smiled gently and offered her hand, the hand that I had held so much before she disappeared.

I reached for it.

In that instant, I felt the warmth once we touched. It was proof.

Proof that she was there.

Smiling, I held on.

It wasn't a dream. She was here.

The one I love.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, pretty sappy huh? I wrote this out of complete boredom and decided that I wanted to try something tragic yet with a sort of happy ending. Did I do okay?**

**Songs that I listened to during the typing of this chapter:**

**FIRST LOVE by Utada Hikaru**

**and**

**PERHAPS LOVE by Howl and J.**

**These are both some seriously sweet songs. If you haven't heard them yet, I recommend you check them out on Youtube.**


End file.
